Fogos de Artifício
by H. Mo
Summary: [genfic] Remus Lupin era uma criança normal. Um pouco esperta demais. Um pouco atrevida demais. Remus Lupin não devia ter feito muitas coisas. Mas quem se importa, quando você só tem seis anos? Quando basta uma noite para destruir o seu futuro...
1. Novelo de Lã

**"FOGOS DE ARTIFÍCIO"**

_ou_

**"BONFIRE NIGHT"**

_umafanfic por**  
**_**Holly Moon.**

**AVISO! —** _Como acontece com a maioria das fanfics que você escreve há muito tempo atrás, essa daqui me dava nos nervos quando eu relia. Então eu resolvi reescrever boa parte. O conteúdo não foi drasticamente modificado, mas há alguns detalhes esparsos. Para quem já leu os capítulos, recomendo reler... desculpa, não teve outro jeito :x_

**Sobre:** Bom. Esta história fala sobre o Remus. Sobre a infância dele, no geral. Eu sempre quis ler uma história que contasse como Remus era, da infância até a idade adulta. Uma história que mostrasse todas as mudanças que Remus sofreu, em seu nível mais humano. Então aqui está. Pode ser que o meu jeito de escrever não esteja à altura, que as piadas sejam insossas, que a falta de personagens familiares entediem você, mas de qualquer jeito, eu tentei... :)

**Retratação:** A história abaixo foi baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling (Jo pros íntimos — e pra quem visita o website?), e compilada sem nenhuma intenção lucrativa. Eu sou responsável somente pelas personagens criadas por mim, ou por certos aspectos criados para adaptar as personagens da Jo no universo da fanfic. De resto, qualquer reclamação pode ser mandada por e-mail, do tipo "_oooommmmggggg_ _oq ki vc fez com u lupin, eu gsotava tanto dele e vc conseguuiu fzer ele ki nem um idota!!!!!!11one!!1 _que eu vou tentar fazer o máximo para que você se acalme e, de preferência, continue a ler minha fic :D porque todo mundo merece uma segunda chance. né?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM: **

**Novelo de Lã**

* * *

**Debussy**  
- Manuel Bandeira

_Para cá, para lá . . ._

_Para cá, para lá . . ._

_Um novelozinho de linha . . ._

_Para cá, para lá . . ._

_Para cá, para lá . . ._

_Oscila no ar pela mão de uma criança_

_(Vem e vai . . .)_

_Que delicadamente e quase a adormecer o balança_

— _Psio_ _. . —_

_Para cá, para lá . . ._

_Para cá e . . ._

— _O novelozinho caiu._

* * *

"**Q**_ue curioso..._", murmurou Remus para si mesmo. Falava do novelo que saíra rolando pela sala, deixando um rastro irregular de linha vermelha. Sua mãe não lhe deu atenção, sabendo por antecedência que o garotinho achava praticamente tudo "_curioso_". Remus então riu de puro deleite, e observou sonolento o novelo mudar sua trajetória e, _v a g a r o s a m e n t e_, quase parar de rolar — para ser novamente provocado, desta vez por um pequeno gato que pulava ferinamente sobre o amontoado de lã. Começou, a partir daí, uma atarracada luta que irremediavelmente despertou o garoto — este endireita-se no sofá, já completamente desperto, e inicia uma sensacionalista narração:

— Novelo de Lã vs. Gato Scooffy; faaaaçam suas apostas! Scooffy começa com vantagem, tá em cima do adversário, tá dominando a arena, mas esperem, queee que é isso? Parece que o Gato se _embaralhaçou_ todo, e Novelo toooooma conta da luta! Mas o Gato recuperou a liderança, e pula para frente, e pula para trás, e se enrosca, embaraça o Novelo, rola pelo chão, pára, e está miando com cara de mau — será que tá desistindo? Mas nãããão! Recomeçou tudo de novo! Siiiim, e o público vai a delíííírio, WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (público delirando)...

A Sra. Lupin puxou o fio de lã para si, sem tirar os olhos das agulhas de tricô, e exclamou, impacientemente:

— Remus, pare com esse ataque de bobeira, você está bagunçando todo o novelo.

— Ahhhh, mãe! Mas nem sou eu, é o Scooffy!

— Remus... Remus. Você _sabe_ que não pode pôr culpa no coitado do gato. Sempre assuma seus erros, filho.

Remus deu de ombros e _quase_ que respondeu com uma frase muito mal-educada. A Sra. Lupin tinha esse dom (amaldiçoado) de estragar toda a diversão. Pronto, agora o Scooffy não queria saber mais do novelo, e a luta ficara sem vencedor. É, e aí? Agora ele não tinha nada pra fazer. A não ser enrolar o novelo de lã, e não porque ele gostasse disso, mas porque senão a mãe ia ficar ainda mais irritada do que ela já estava. Quer dizer, Remus não sabia se ela estava irritada (ela sempre vinha com essas frases estranhas do tipo "_sempre siga seu coração_"), mas por via das dúvidas, era melhor não arriscar. Mais que isso, Remus tinha que fazer jus a sua reputação — que outra criança de seis anos arrumaria todos os brinquedos imediatamente depois de brincar com eles, e ainda por cima os organizava em prateleiras coloridas e catalogadas? Só Remus, é claro.

E esse mesmo Remus estava prestes a se arrastar até perto das pernas da mãe e começar a arrumar o novelo, um tanto emburrado. Ia começar a resmungar, só para deixar claro que ele absolutamente NÃO estava fazendo isso por ser um "_garotinho bonzinho_", quando a sua mãe percebeu sua contradição (como será que a Sra. Lupin percebia _tudo_?), e comentou num tom indiferente:

— Remus, querido, não precisa arrumar isso se não quiser. Ao invés disso, seria bem mais útil se você fosse lá em cima e avisasse seu pai que nós vamos almoçar logo... e leve o Scooffy com você.

Claro, Remus adorava ser _útil_! Bom, na verdade não, mas pelo menos agora ele não precisava mais enrolar aquele novelo quilométrico, e ainda por cima ia visitar o local de trabalho do pai, que além de tudo era um dos lugares mais... _curiosos_ do mundo. Remus foi correndo subir as escadas, levando Scooffy em seus braços.

A verdade era que Remus achava o pequeno animal em seus braços realmente curioso. O que era sempre um bom sinal, já que o garotinho afeiçoava-se rapidamente a coisas que provocavam curiosidade. Tudo bem, ele não gostava do jeito que o gatinho andava, com as pernas meio arqueadas e um ar meio sonolento, nem dos seus olhos azul-pálidos, e muito menos do barulho estranho que o animal fazia quando Remus acariciava seu pêlo cinza-azulado. Mas, de resto, ele achava o animal engraçado, e ele o entretinha quando não havia nada para fazer.

Além disso, Remus podia segurar o gato com um braço — ou uma mão — só, de tão pequeno que ele era. Essa era a outra razão para que Remus gostasse tanto do gato; _ele_ não repreendia o garoto por ser muito pequeno. Mas até Remus tinha que reconhecer que o gato crescera bastante desde que ele o o encontrara — perdido nos arredores da estrada, abandonado pela mãe num dia chuvoso. Isso mesmo, _abandonado_ — que espécie de mãe abandonava o próprio filho debaixo de uma moitinha de samambaia, quando o céu estava prestes a desabar de tanta chuva? Só uma desnaturada, isso sim. Remus nunca perdoaria a _sua _mãe se ela tivesse feito isso. Mas talvez a mãe do Scooffy não quisesse ter largado ele lá — talvez algo tenha acontecido a ela. Remus não sabia, mas achava tudo isso muito curioso (um mistério!). Talvez ele devesse investigar isso. Talvez ele devesse pregar cartazes por toda a Cliffe dizendo — "**GATO PERDIDO ENCONTRADO! pêlo bege-acinzentado, olhos azuis arregalados, modo de andar arqueado**"... quem sabe alguém soubesse de algo. E sim, seria uma aventura fazer Scooffy reencontrar sua mãezinha, um mistério com final feliz!

Mas é claro que ele deveria deixar isso para depois. Remus tinha suas prioridades, como qualquer criança pequena _sensata_ e, no momento, a sua era ir lá em cima chamar o pai. O que não era de todo mau, pensou o garotinho ao entreabrir a porta do ateliê do pai. Remus adorava entrar lá; o ambiente nunca era o mesmo. Às vezes suave, às vezes sombrio, outras vezes festivo, e sempre mudando. Você nunca sabe o que vai encontrar no ateliê de um pintor!

Remus gostaria de ter um ateliê quando crescesse. Ia ser que nem o do pai, só que maior e mais elegante. Todos gostariam de entrar lá, e todos pediriam que Remus pintasse os seus retratos. Depois de pintar bastantes retratos e ficar muito rico, Remus viajaria, e conheceria o mundo todo, teria um porção de amigos e nunca mais trabalharia no resto de sua vida. Claro que pra início de conversa ele teria que aprender a desenhar igual ao pai, o que era _muito_ difícil e complicado, e dava preguiça só de pensar. Remus era uma criança organizada e sensata, mas _preguiçosa_, o que acabava dando numa combinação de "eu-posso-fazer-mas-não-quero". Isso causa bastantes problemas, principalmente quando você tem seis anos e responsabilidades _demais_— para citar algumas, aprender a ler e escrever, a fazer contas, a tocar piano, a falar francês, ir à Igreja, ajudar nos deveres da casa, cuidar do Scooffy e, obviamente, brincar. Além de tudo isso, às vezes Remus gostava de tentar aprender a pintar com as tintas do pai. Era difícil, complicado e exigia uma combinação _extremamente_ complexa de habilidade e desenvoltura (ou pelo menos era isso que o Sr. Lupin dizia).

Às vezes Remus gostava de ficar olhando o pai pintar, espiando sem dizer nada. Era o que ele estava fazendo agora, e se fosse por Remus, ele podia passar horas e horas assim (o Sr. Lupin, quando pintava, nem parecia o Sr. Lupin, parecia um homem de outro mundo que via alguma coisa que ninguém mais podia ver; Remus queria ver o que ele via, e por isso ele queria ser pintor também). Mas se ele demorasse muito, a Sra. Lupin ia ficar impaciente e provavelmente ia obrigá-lo a enrolar o novelo de lã só de raiva, então era melhor Remus se apressar. Ele abriu a porta de todo e tomou todo o fôlego que podia:

— ... PAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAI!

O Sr. Lupin estava de costas para a porta, de modo que só articulou um mero "_hm_" pra mostrar que estava ouvindo.

— A mamãe, ela perguntou... ah, se você quer almoçar agora!

— Hmm. Não sei, Remus, o que você acha?, disse o Sr. Lupin, sem parar de rabiscar alguma coisa num papel.

Remus deu de ombros.

— Sei lá, termina o que você tá fazendo e depois vem, oras!, e revirou os olhos. Às vezes, os pais podiam ser bastante estúpidos. Ou gostavam de fingir que eram.

— Boa idéia, Remus, — e se virou para o filho, rindo. — Vem aqui, vem ver o esboço que eu estou fazendo.

O garotinho largou Scooffy em uma poltrona e se aproximou da escrivaninha do pai, com os olhos grudados no papel esboçado.

— Que _curioso_, pai! É uma mulher! Quem é?

— É a filha do Duque Wescott, Remus. Ela que vai se casar no próximo mês; o Duque quer que eu faça seu retrato para recordação.

De repente, Remus percebeu que conhecia a mulher; ele a vira uma vez, subindo as escadas e entrando no ateliê. Ele estranhara de início, mas se esqueceu de perguntar à mãe quem era. Agora ele entendia porque ela estava lá; precisava posar para o retrato, já que no próximo mês era o casamento que todo mundo comentava ("_o maior casamento que Cliffe já viu"_, diziam os mais entusiasmados). Mas o que ele não entendia é por que a mulher que ia se casar não tinha aparecido por lá nas últimas semanas; Remus a vira no mínimo um mês atrás. O pai de Remus demorava meses e meses pra pintar um quadro bom, e ela devia saber disso. Por que, então, não viera mais cedo para posar? Pensando nisso, Remus repentinamente notou algo no canto do desenho que atiçou sua curiosidade.

— Pai, o que é isso aqui? — o garoto apontou para um esquema ainda sem forma aos pés da mulher.

— ...É um lobo. Quer dizer, ainda vai ser, eu ainda nem comecei. Mas parece que é o símbolo da família do noivo ou algo do tipo.

Remus soltou uma exclamação de compreensão e depois olhou pro pai, com uma seriedade amedrontada. Não gostava de lobos. Nem de cachorros, nem de gatos, nem de feras em geral. Tirando o Scooffy, que era um boboca e não seria capaz de machucar nem um ratinho.

— Ah... Termina isso depois, paiê. Vem, vamos almoçar agora.

O pai sorriu e deu de ombros. Aliviado, o filho o puxou escada abaixo, com o gato em seu encalço.

— MÃÃÃÃÃE, o papai já está aqui, vamos _almoçar_ agora? — Remus gritou.

— Sim, querido, num instante. E pare de gritar — seria mais rápido se vocês dois me ajudassem, sabe.

Remus largou a mão do pai e disparou em direção à cozinha, alegre. Ajudar na cozinha era sempre divertido, e bem, se você conseguisse irritar sua mãe no processo, melhor ainda, porque aí você não precisava fazer absolutamente nada!

— Aaah, _oooh_! Me dê todos os pratos, mãe, eu vou fazer uma pilha gigante! — ele riu, já começando a empilhar dois pratos. Sua mãe, alarmada, tirou o prato da mão de Remus.

— Pensando bem, querido, por que você não vai brincar lá fora enquanto eu preparo o almoço?

Remus concordou de imediato e correu animadamente até a rua, arrastando seu gatinho de estimação com ele. Lá fora, na estrada, havia um movimento incomum. O pequeno vilarejo nos arredores de Londres estava excitado com a aproximação do Dia de Guy Fawkes, um feriado tradicional britânico. Todos iam em busca de gravetos e fogos de artifício, enquanto uma grande fogueira ia sendo montada perto dos arredores. As damas observavam os passantes e davam risinhos entre si. Dois garotos, um tanto maiores que Remus, passavam em frente à casa de Remus arrastando o que pareciam dois enormes bonecos deformados.

— Olá, Remus! — eles saudaram alegremente.

— Oi, Johnny! Oi, Tommy! — Remus sorriu com todos os dentes, notando os objetos disformes que os amigos arrastavam — Que _curioso_!

— O que raios tem de curioso nisso? Onde está o _seu_ Guy, Remus? — Tommy perguntou interessado, encarando os braços do outro garoto, que só seguravam o gatinho.

Remus arregalou os olhos, confuso.

— Guy?

— Remus, você _sabe _que o Dia de Guy Fawkes é amanhã, né?

— Ahhh. É?

— Você se _esqueceu_ do Dia de Guy Fawkes? — Tommy exclamou, incrédulo. — Meu Deus, que _panaca_.

— Ah, pega leve com ele, Tommy. Ele é pequeno. — mediou Johnny, puxando o amigo com uma mão. Mas, por melhores que fossem as intenções de Johnny, o comentário só serviu para irritar o garoto menor.

— EU _NÃO_ SOU PEQUENO! — ele gritou, fazendo que o gatinho que ainda estava em seus braços miasse alarmado.

— Ah, imagina. Você é o cara mais grande que eu já conheci. — troçou Tommy, revirando os olhos.

— Pra sua informação — Remus adorava frases iniciadas com "pra sua informação". Elas geralmente eram seguidas de correções, e correções aborreciam qualquer um. — pelo menos eu não fico falando "_mais grande, mais grande_" por aí.

E realmente, isso deixou Tommy um tanto aborrecido.

— Pra a _sua_ informação — ele exclamou, erguendo o punho — você só tem seis anos, então devia aprender a ficar quieto nas horas certas.

Remus olhou feio para Tommy, e depois falou:

— Me bate, eu conto pra Sra. Moore. Johnny, você tá vendo, ele quer me bater e eu nem fiz nada.

— Fica quieto, pirralho. — Tommy disse, emburrado.

— Fico nada.

— Fica _sim_! — dizendo isso, Tommy largou o seu boneco e empurrou Remus. O gato Scooffy deu um miado baixo e pulou dos braços do dono. Caído no chão, Remus começou a chorar numa voz tão alta que todo o vilarejo seria capaz de ouvir. De fato, alguns dos passantes já encaravam os três garotos com indiscrição. Tommy olhou preocupado para a janela da casa de Remus, tentando ver se a Sra. Lupin ouvira a choradeira. Johnny arregalou os olhos e tentou acalmar o garotinho, gritando numa voz que tentava se sobressair ao choro descontrolado do garotinho.

— Calma, Remus! Pára de chorar! Pára! — mas isso só fez Remus chorar mais alto ainda. — Remus! OLHA, SE VOCÊ PARAR DE CHORAR, EU E O TOMMY TE AJUDAMOS A FAZER SEU GUY!

O choro de Remus parou abruptamente. Secando as lágrimas com as mãos, ele perguntou, numa voz chorosa:

— _Mesmo_?

Johnny olhou pra Tommy, que fechou a cara e deu de ombros.

— Aah. Tá bom! — Remus disse, repentinamente animado. — Eu vou perguntar pra minha mãe e se ela deixar aí eu vou na casa do Tommy e vocês me ajudam!

Os dois amigos concordaram com a cabeça. Tommy se abaixou para pegar o seu boneco caído no chão, que Scooffy olhava com curiosidade. Arrastando os bonecos consigo, os dois se despediram, e pegaram novamente o caminho da estrada. Remus ficou sentado no chão por um bom tempo, brincando de fazer fortes de lama, e pensando sonhadoramente no Dia de Guy Fawkes. Ele se lembrava do ano passado; recordava-se da grande fogueira, e dos fogos de artifício subindo, chiando e explodindo, em mil pedacinhos que pareciam estrelas, caindo e dançando pelo céu. Remus também lembrava da comida, principalmente das batatas, assadas e recheadas. Talvez esse ano ele pudesse levar Scooffy consigo, e o gatinho pudesse experimentar um pouco das batatas. Mas será que ele gostava de batatas? Remus não tinha certeza.

Ele estava prestes a perguntar ao gato o que ele achava das batatas, quando ouviu sua mãe o chamando. Levantando-se rapidamente, ele limpou as mãos sujas de lama nas calças e correu para a cozinha, todo alegre. A Sra. Lupin, ao ver a roupa do filho totalmente encardida, exclamou:

— _REMUS_! Deus do céu, você está imundo! Venha aqui se limpar, AGORA!

O garotinho riu e parou em frente à mãe, que agitava a varinha murmurando "_Limpidus_". O pai estava lendo o jornal vespertino à mesa da cozinha, e soltou uma risadinha marota, balançando a cabeça. A Sra. Lupin, que ainda mostrava sinais de irritação, mandou o pai de Remus "guardar aquele jornal" e começou a servir a comida. Remus elogiou a comida da mãe, só por precaução.

Passados alguns minutos de silêncio, o garotinho olhou cautelosamente pra mãe e disse:

— Mãe, amanhã é o Dia do Guy Fawkes.

— Sim, eu sei. — a Sra. Lupin respondeu, e Remus tomou isso como um sinal para que continuasse.

— ... Posso ir? — e sem esperar a resposta da mãe, emendou — A propósito, se eu for, eu vou precisar de um boneco, aí o Johnny e o Tommy disseram que me ajudavam, e eu disse que eu ia perguntar pra você, e aí se você deixasse eu tava pensando em levar o Scooffy junto só pra ele ver se ele quer ir depois de amanhã ver a fogueira e comer as batatas! — parou para respirar e olhou cheio de esperança para a mãe.

— Ah. Bom... — ela respondeu, insegura, e depois olhou para o Sr. Lupin.

O Sr. Lupin suspirou e, coçando levemente a cabeça, disse:

— Deixe o garoto ir, Nicole. Ele já tem seis anos.

— Mas, John...

— Ele sabe se virar do que muitos garotos de dez anos por aí. — o Sr. Lupin falou, sério. — Nós não queremos que ele se torne o tipo de garoto que depende de nós para sempre... — e depois sorriu, amenizando o clima. — Não passa de meio-dia ainda, Nicole. Não vai acontecer nada.

Remus olhou da mãe para o pai, balançando os pés.

— Do que vocês tão falando, hein? Eu quero iiiiiiir. Mãe, mãe, mãããe, _por favoooor_!

— Está certo, está certo. Você pode ir. — a Sra. Lupin respondeu, sem convicção.

— EEEEEEEEEEEEEBA! — ele comemorou, risonho.

— Mas você terá que fazer todos os seus deveres antes.

— Tá bom!

— E suas tarefas também.

— Tá!

— E vá agasalhado. E hoje, volte antes do escurecer. É sério, Remus. Não importa o que o seu pai diga, você ainda tem _só_ seis anos.

Remus fez um muxoxo de indiferença e terminou o seu prato. Os pais não sabiam, mas ele sabia do que estavam falando. _Morte_. Tinha havido uma morte no vilarejo, não mais de um mês atrás. Além de estar sob circunstâncias misteriosas, ainda por cima não era a primeira. Muito menos a última, segundo as conversas que Remus ouvia dispersas entre comadres velhas e entre companheiros no _pub_. Um enigma macabro pairava acima do vilarejo. Remus gostaria de desvendá-lo algum dia, e então talvez as pessoas parassem de dizer que ele era pequeno demais para _isso_, pequeno demais para _aquilo_. Talvez até o consagrassem herói, e parassem de ter a impressão errônea que seu tamanho importava em algo.

Porque era óbvio que não importava. E Remus ia provar, de qualquer forma. Um dia, talvez. Mas antes de tudo ele deveria terminar as suas tarefas, e depois estudar sua cartilha, e então finalmente ir até a casa do Tommy para preparar seu Guy. Remus gostaria de ir na floresta para catar folhas e pra depois encher tudo em um saco de batata e modelar, apertando tudo numas roupas velhas do pai. Talvez, se ele pedisse com jeito, sua mãe costuraria as bordas, então ficaria bem mais fácil. Ou ele poderia simplesmente preencher tudo com jornais velhos, mas Remus duvidava que alguém desse um _penny_ sequer para um boneco desses. Remus pelo menos não daria, nem que ele tivesse o dinheiro.

Decidindo deixar o planejamento do seu Guy para depois, Remus saiu da mesa de jantar e rumou em direção à sala de estar. Seu pai estava sentado no sofá lendo um livro, e sua mãe ouvia o rádio. Prestando bem atenção, ele percebeu que do rádio ressoava uma alegre música francesa. Bem, ele pensou, já estamos no clima... e abriu sua cartilha de francês.

Dependendo do dia, estudar francês pode ser uma coisa muito legal ou muito chata. No momento, estava sendo algo simplesmente _maçante_. Quer dizer, Remus Lupin não era do tipo de garoto que adiava as coisas até que o tempo apertasse e ele tivesse que deixar de brincar para estudar, mas ele tinha que admitir que havia mil formas melhores de gastar o tempo do que ficar sentado numa sala pequena, ouvindo uma música irritantemente alegre e folheando um livro estúpido sobre um gato chamado Pierre. Primeiro porque _Pierre _é um nome mais comum do que o primeiro nome do Sr. Lupin (vulgo John). Segundo que ninguém no mundo inteiro deveria ser tão estúpido a ponto de chamar um gato de _Pierre_. E terceiro porque aquele _Pierre_ mais parecia um gambá atropelado do que um gato francês. Remus deu uma olhada rápida para o Scooffy, como que aprovando a sua aparência, e depois voltou para a sua cartilha de francês. Hoje ele estava na página 4, e o Gato Pierre ensinava a todos como contar em francês.

Z_ero.. um... deux... trois. Quatre, cinq, six. Sept, huit, neuf, dix. Onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt._

Ufa.

Contar em inglês não era tão fácil assim. Mas imagine em francês. Remus sempre se embolava no "tuáh-catrre" que era o _três-quatro_. E o _cinq_, então. Como é que ele iria decorar esse número? O _un-deux-trois-quatre_ até que lembravam os números em inglês. Mas o _cinq... _Remus já havia tentado de tudo, mas sempre dava branco na hora de pronunciar o número-após-o-quatro. E olha que esse nem era o mais difícil. O problema é que ele tinha uma espécie de _karma_ com esse número (ou pelo menos era isso que o Sr. Lupin comentava). Tudo que acontecia de errado envolvia o número-após-o-quatro, desde o dia da semana em que Remus tinha aulas de piano até o número de vezes que o Scooffy quase fora atropelado. Também, um gato esquisito desses, Remus pensou. Nunca olhava por onde andava. Remus sempre olhava, olhava duas vezes, porque ele era um garoto sensato.

E porque ele era um garoto sensato ele estava lá, com a cabeça enfurnada no livro de francês, tentando decorar os números que vinham depois do _cinq_. E o pior era que depois ele tinha que ir praticar o piano. Pensando bem, era melhor ir agora. Porque piano podia ser mais difícil, mas quem dava as aulas era a sua mãe. E qualquer coisa tinha que ser melhor do que francês. _En_ _fait,_ pensou Remus, e virou a cabeça para a Sra. Lupin.

— Mãe, desliga o rádio e vem estudar piano comigo?

— Aaah, que milagre é esse, _você_ querendo estudar _piano_?

— Eu gostei da música que a gente tá tocando. — o garotinho deu de ombros, emburrado. Se era assim que ele era tratado quando queria estudar piano, como a mãe queria que ele fizesse isso freqüentemente?

— Pena que nós não estamos tocando nenhuma música no momento! — riu a mãe, dirigindo-se graciosamente para a cadeira de piano. Remus a seguiu, praticamente escalando o banco. Ela abriu uma partitura e colocou na frente do garoto.

— Agora preste atenção — a Sra. Lupin prosseguiu — o que nós estamos tocando não são músicas, e sim estudos.

— Pra mim dá na mesma. — ele respondeu, ainda mal-humorado.

— Não dá, Remus. Estudos são um tipo de preparação, uma melodia repetitiva para treinar os dedos. Eles facilitam na hora de tocar uma música com dedilhado difícil.

— ... O que é 'repetitiva'?

— Uma coisa sempre igual.

— Hmm. Por isso que isso é tão _chato_. Ahhhh, mãe, eu não agüento tocar a mesma coisa mil vezes de novo, _por favor_, a gente pode tocar alguma coisa nova? POR FAVOR?!

— Nós podemos, mas você tem que continuar praticando os estudos.

— Aaaah, mããããe! Eu já sei tocar a nota _dó_, olha — e ele começou a pressionar o dedão _repetitivamente _contra a tecla branca — ...viu? Eu não preciso praticar mais!

— Você _acha_ que não precisa, Remus. Então tá, toque um acorde de _dó_ para mim.

— O que é um 'acorde de dó'?

— É quando você aperta as notas _dó-mi-sol_ ao mesmo tempo.

Remus tentou, tentou de verdade, mas ou ele apertava todas as teclas ou não conseguia apertar nenhuma.

— Não dá pra fazer isso, mãe.

E então a Sra. Lupin pressionou as três notas com facilidade profissional (e uma sonoridade estrondosa).

— QUE GOLPE BAIXO, MÃE! A senhora é muito mais velha que eu!

— Claro que sou. Agora pare de reclamar e pratique, Remus.

Praticar, praticar. Do jeito que as coisas andavam, parecia que ele ia ter que praticar até o piano quebrar, ou até os seus dedos congelarem. Porque estava _realmente_ frio na sala (será que o inverno tinha chegado mais cedo?). E a desvantagem de ter dedos pequenos é que eles esfriavam mais rápido, ou pelo menos era assim que Remus pensava.

Ok, na verdade o que acontece é que ele pensa demais. Pensa muito para um garoto de apenas seis anos. E isso não é uma coisa necessariamente boa, porque geralmente ele demora tempo demais _pensando_ e acaba tomando a decisão errada. O Sr. Lupin sempre fala para ele não vacilar e fazer escolhas com firmeza. A Sra. Lupin sempre fala para ele seguir seu coração e esperar que tudo dê certo. Mas não importa, Remus prefere pensar e ponderar e pesar opções e tomar conclusões por si mesmo. E o pior, quando você passa tempo demais pensando, você passa tempo demais imaginando. E quando você faz isso, você geralmente não presta mais atenção em nada, então corre o risco de errar uma nota musical a cada dez segundos, e aí você acaba levando uma baita bronca, quando suas intenções nem eram ruins. É uma sensação horrível, ser repreendido por uma coisa que você não teve a intenção de fazer. Como é que ele ia parar de pensar, por acaso? Ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar nas coisas, ele tinha que ficar imaginando e vivendo no mundo da Lua.

Às vezes isso é bom, porque faz o tempo passar mais rápido. E aí ele não precisa sofrer tanto com coisas chatas, por exemplo a aula de piano. E foi isso mesmo que aconteceu; de tanto Remus desligar o seu cérebro e pensar em coisas distantes, a aula de piano passou num pulo. Num pulo bem alto, é verdade, mas nem pareceu uma hora! E de repente Remus estava livre, livre para correr por aí, livre para brincar com o mundo, livre para ser livre!

E a primeira coisa que Remus fez foi sair correndo pela porta da frente, deixando a mesma escancarada, e saltitar alegremente até a casa do Tommy.

Aquele dia prometia!

ִ

ִ

_-- TBC._

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS** _(... que eu duvido que você vá ler :)_

**1. sobre a fanfic; **o tom da fanfic é bem bobo, mas prometo tentar gradativamente aprofundar as situações. é que quando o amuado Prof. Lupin fala, "_eu era um garoto muito pequeno quando fui mordido_", eu não consegui decidir: o quão pequeno? três anos? quatro? seis? bom, ninguém quer ler a história de um bebê, eu acho, então resolvi adotar uma idade onde você é simplesmente... uma criança. Remus não é mais um bebê, mas também não é um adolescente, apesar de pensar que pode praticamente tudo. então pra contrabalancear a personalidade dele, eu resolvi adotar esse jeito coloquial de escrever. não me matem, não me matem!

**2. sobre o cliffe; **ok, esse primeiro capítulo ficou meio grande e enrolado, não era pra ser assim. mas quem teve paciência de ler tudo não se arrependeu (right?). uma coisa sobre Cliffe: é um vilarejo de verdade, no interior da Inglaterra. Acho que o nome oficial é "Cliffe-at-Hoo" ou algo bobo do tipo, não sei direito. fica na península de Kent, pertinho de London. se quiserem mais informações, é só _googlar_. só achei que vocês deviam saber que eu não inventei a cidade... :D

**3. sobre o Remus;** eu não gosto muito quando as pessoas mostram o Remus como um garoto tímido e frágil, pelo menos na infância. então pra mim, ele é aquela criança agitada que acha graça em tudo (mas mesmo assim com uma maturidade prematura). por acaso, ele tem umas manias bobas, tipo ficar achando tudo "curioooso". meu irmão fazia isso quando ele tinha 5 anos (agora ele tem 8 e ri quando eu comento que ele fazia isso). em relação às atividades extra-curriculares do Remus: ele aprende francês porque a Sra. Lupin é francesa (mas isso é _outra história_). quanto ao piano, não é que ele não goste, mas é irritante estudar piano. eu comecei a tocar mais ou menos aos 6 anos também; "Estudos" eram a coisa mais abominável de todas. é super frustrante ficar tocando a mesma coisa até conseguir, ainda mais se você realmente _quer_ tocar aquelas músicas lindas de Bach ou Debussy que os outros tocam. mas eventualmente a gente supera.

**4. sobre os nomes na fic;** eu decidi manter o original de JK Rowling, ainda porque a maioria das fics hoje em dia são desse jeito. mesmo assim, pode soar meio estranho. shrugs sabe, eu comecei a gostar de '_Remo_'. é simples e bonito! além de ser o original italiano. vocês já tentaram falar "Remus" com uma pronúncia britânica várias vezes? soa como um sapo velho engasgado, lol.  
outros nomes, tipo John, Nicole, Tommy, Johnny e tal, pode parecer estranho. eu morro de medo que vocês confundam quem é Johnny e quem é Tommy na história! mas assim: o Thomas "Tommy" Moore é um garotinho rico e um pouco mimado. já o John "Johnny" Duncan é o vizinho do Remus. com isso acho que dá pra se localizar. esperem o próximo capítulo, as coisas ficam mais fáceis.

**5. sobre o Dia de Guy Fawkes; **é um feriado tradicional britânico, e eu fico surpresa que tanta gente nunca tenha ouvido falar dele. comemorado no dia 5 de novembro, à razão da morte de Guy Fawkes, também conhecido como _Guido_... ahn. complicado? bom, é o seguinte: Guido e seu grupo de conspiradores estavam realmente chateados com a posição do Rei James I (séc XVII) em relação ao catolicismo. cansados de esperar, eles resolveram que uma investida violenta era a melhor solução. de fato, estava marcado para o dia 5 de novembro um atentado para explodir o Parlamento, botando 36 barris de pólvora em seus aposentos subterrâneos. entretanto, uma carta escrita por um dos conspiradores foi apreendida, e o atentado, desmascarado. Guido e seus companheiros foram torturados e executados. a partir daí, todo dia 5 de novembro os ingleses soltam fogos e queimam efígies (bonecos realmente grandes) do Guy/Guido na fogueira; esse dia é conhecido como Dia de Guy Fawkes ou _Bonfire_'_s Night_. mais detalhes em breve :D

**6. sobre reviews;** tipo, ajudaria muito você dando a sua opinião em relação à história, muito MEEESMO! e claro, feedback não é só elogio. eu sei que ás vezes a gente lê uma fic tão horrível que nem dá vontade de avaliar. mas, se tiver ruim, justifica pra mim... se tiver bom, me fala do que você gostou... é fácil, ou você clica em '**Submit** **Review**' aí ou manda um e-mail: **hollymoon** **(at) gmail (dot) com **... em ambos os casos, deixa seu e-mail para contato, aí eu prometo responder sua avaliação legal. c'mon, eu tô implorando aqui. please please pretty pleeeease?!

**5. extras;** porque eu tenho tempo livre. demais.  
foto do remus (créditos: gettyimages e photoshop): (w w w ponto) img.photobucket. com/albums/v290/hollymoon/remusphoto.gif  
tirem os espaços, tááá? na verdade é só um, antes do 'com'.

_  
__♥__ e... é isso. lol, eu não consigo me segurar e acabei de falar um monte de coisa que ninguém queria ouvir,  
essas notas praticamente viraram um _making-of _da fanfic. oh, well! quem sabe se a fanfic fizer sucesso,  
eu lanço uma versão estendida e uma edição de colecionador... :P então até o próximo capítulo._


	2. O Noivo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS: **

**O Noivo**

* * *

_"It is a sin to believe evil of others, but it is seldom a mistake"_

_"Acreditar na perversidade alheia pode ser um pecado, mas raramente é um erro."_

_citação de **H. L. Mencken**, jornalista e crítico social do séc. __XX._

* * *

ִ 

**O **caminho até a casa do Tommy era meio sem graça. Uma estrada descalçada, coberta de pedrinhas, árvores nos dois lados. Essas árvores davam um pouco de medo à noite, porque pareciam que elas se debruçavam sobre você, e os galhos se sacudiam e as sombras se mexiam, e tudo parecia um cenário de filme de terror (só faltavam a tempestade e os gritos misteriosos).

Mas ainda era de tarde e a noite estava longe, então Remus foi num caminhar alegre até chegar na casa do Tommy. A casa do Tommy era uma casa muito, MUITO grande. Porque os pais do Tommy podiam quase nunca estar presentes, mas eles eram muito, MUITO ricos. E isso era uma coisa boa, porque o Tommy tinha os melhores brinquedos e revistas em quadrinhos que alguém podia ter. Não que Remus ligasse pra isso, ele podia viver sem nenhum _Rock-Robot04-2_, mas é sempre bom poder brincar com um desses pra se manter atualizado. O chato era que o Tommy quase nunca deixava ele brincar direito, com medo que ele quebrasse algum dos seus brinquedos importados do Japão. O Johnny era o melhor amigo do Tommy, também, só podia ser, ele é o único que tem paciência suficiente para ser amigo do Tommy. Sem maldade, mas o Tommy podia um chato, às vezes.

Ah, mas tinha uma _coisa_. O Tommy podia ser rico e ter um monte de brinquedos, mas Johnny e Remus partilhavam um segredo que _ninguém_ mais podia saber. Ninguém, muito menos o Tommy. Era o seguinte: os pais de ambos eram _bruxos_. Bruxos mesmo, não aqueles que a gente vê na televisão fazendo aquelas mágicas fajutas que até o Scooffy saberia fazer. Ou aqueles ridículos de chapéu estrelado e vestes comicamente largas que só sabiam despejaram coisas estranhas num caldeirão mágico. Eles eram bruxos que meio que viviam numa realidade paralela, ou era isso que o Sr. Lupin comentava, feliz da vida por participar dessa tal de realidade paralela. O Sr. e a Sra. Lupin tinham se encontrado quando crianças, e depois mais tarde, numa tal de 'Escola de Magia e Bruxaria' chamada Hogwarts. Mas isso era uma outra história, sobre a qual o pai de Remus adorava fazer mistério.

E a melhor coisa que acontece quando seus pais são bruxos é: _você_ é um bruxo também! Quer dizer, geralmente é. Remus tinha ouvido casos de pessoas bruxas que nasciam sem poderes. O quão horrível deveria ser isso? Ser bruxo, mas não poder fazer mágica nenhuma! Remus faria mágicas quando crescesse, e fosse velho o suficiente para freqüentar uma escola. Às vezes, ele se questionava se isso realmente seria possível; de qualquer forma, ele gostava do mundo dos trouxas. Particularmente na época de feriados, os trouxas é que sabem se divertir!

* * *

ִ 

Remus parou em frente à porta dos Moore e tocou a campainha. _Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong _— será que não havia ninguém em casa? _Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding _— ah, finalmente! Remus foi alegremente atendido por uma criada afobada, que limpava as mãos no avental. Ela se chamava Polly, tinha dezoito anos e um casinho com o filho do padeiro (nenhum segredo estava seguro em Cliffe). Remus gostava dela, ela era simpática e fazia os melhores _cookies _do mundo.

— Oi, Polly! — saudou o garotinho, alegre. — O Tommy tá aí?

— Oi, Remus — Polly sorriu. — Ele está brincando no quintal. Vai lá, depois eu levo uma bandeja de cookies com leite pra vocês.

Remus sorriu de volta e correu até o quintal. Tommy e Johnny estavam sentados brincando de cartas; Remus aproximou-se e sentou ao lado do Johnny, saudando os amigos. Os dois garotos se sobressaltaram e olharam para o garotinho. Aproveitando o momento de atenção, Remus soltou um "Eu quero jogar!", seguido de um olhar suplicante.

Johnny suspirou.

— Você não vai entender esse jogo, Remus.

— Quem disse?

— É _pôquer_. — retrucou Tommy dramaticamente. — Você nunca entenderia. É jogo de adultos.

Remus revirou os olhos.

— Como se _vocês_ soubessem jogar.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam.

— Claro que sabemos, Remus — disse Johnny.

— Então me ensina, ué.

Johnny pigarreou.

— Ahmm, mais tarde. Agora, vamos lá pegar o material para o seu Guy!

— Aaaaah. _Agora_? Mas... a Polly disse que ia trazer _cookies _pra gente.

— Deixa isso pra depois. Se a gente demorar muito, vai escurecer e a minha mãe disse pra não ficar fora de casa até tarde — disse Johnny, fazendo uma careta.

Remus deu de ombros. Tommy e Johnny estavam certos. Afinal, era pra fazer o Guy que ele estava lá. Além do quê, ele havia prometido à sua mãe que ia voltar cedo e, mesmo faltando muito tempo para a noite chegar, o melhor a fazer era construir o boneco logo e voltar a casa. E, se alguém perguntasse, Remus achava pôquer uma coisa muito estúpida feito pra velhos que passam o dia inteiro no pub.

— Tá bom, então. Vamos pra floresta!

Johnny e Tommy gelaram.

— _Floresta_?

— Remus, você tá _louco_?

Remus revirou os olhos e disse, com um ar superior:

— Por quê, vocês estão com _medo_? Ah, que bando de maricas!

— Eu prefiro ser um maricas a morrer! — Tommy exclamou, um tanto histericamente. — Remus, as pessoas tão _desparacendo_ quando andam sozinhas por aí. Você não viu a Sra. Schirmann e o cachorro dela? Ou o cara do correio? Ou aquela mulher estranha que morava na beira da floresta? Todos eles sumiram de repente. O que você acha que aconteceu? Você acha que eles acordaram um dia e falaram "Oh, é um belo dia para desaparecer e nunca mais voltar pra Cliffe"? NÃO, REMUS, ELES FORAM MORTOS! ELIMINADOS! MASSACRADOS! _ASSASSINADOS_! — ele finalizou teatralmente, sacudindo o amigo pelos ombros.

Remus arregalou os olhos e piscou várias vezes, assombrado.

— Mas... Tommy. A gente só vai na borda da floresta. Pegar gravetos e folhas. Todo mundo tá fazendo isso. E é de tarde, ainda. E além do quê, meu pai disse que ainda não acharam nenhum cadáver ainda, então você não sabe se eles tão mortos de verdade!

Tommy fez um barulho de descrença.

— Ah, gente, por favor. Vamos lá! O Dia de Guy Fawkes é amanhã e eu não vou ter nenhum boneco pra queimar na fogueira. Eu vou ser o garoto mais... sem-boneco de todos. E todo mundo vai se divertir e cantar e eu vou ser o único só olhando e comendo batatas. Vamos lá, _por favor_?!

— Esquece, Remus. — disse Tommy — eu não vou perder minha vida por uma coisa tão boba assim.

— Você não vai morrer, Tommy. Eu juro que não! Não é, Johnny?

Johnny estava olhando pro chão, pensativo.

— _Johnny_...?

— ... Droga. _Tá_ _bom_, Remus. Eu vou com você. Mas só porque ainda é cedo, e a Lua tá longe, longe de aparecer. — disse Johnny, sério.

Remus arregalou os olhos.

— ... Lua?

— Vamos logo. — ele empurrou Remus com uma mão. — Tommy, você não vai, mesmo?

Tommy olhou para os dois amigos, como que avaliando a situação. Passado alguns instantes, ele suspirou:

— Ok, eu vou, mas o Remus tá me devendo essa. Esperem aí, eu vou pegar meu casaco. — e entrou dentro da casa.

Johnny concordou, e depois se voltou rapidamente para Remus, cochichando num tom grave.

— Eu ouvi uma conversa ontem à noite, do meu pai falando com a minha mãe. —ele sussurrou. — Remus, eles acham que sabem quem tá matando todas essas pessoas.

— Mas você nem sabe se elas _tão _mortas--

— Eles acham que é um lobisomem, Remus. Um de _verdade_. Andando pela _nossa_ floresta.

Remus ficou um tempo em silêncio, e depois olhou seriamente nos olhos do amigo.

— Como eles sabem? Não dá pra saber, pode ser qualquer coisa!

— Pensa, Remus, _pensa_. As mortes tão acontecendo há algum tempo. Uma morte a cada mês. Pessoas que costumam andar sozinhas, vagando pela noite, pegando estradas desertas. Nenhum corpo encontrado, nem ao menos pistas. Só pode ser isso, um lobisomem.

— Mas então... o que a gente faz?

— A gente não faz nada, Remus, deixa de ser bobo. Meu pai disse que vai avisar o Ministério, mas eu aposto que nem vai acontecer nada.

— Então a gente vai deixar essa coisa matar todo mundo sem que ninguém ficar sabendo de nada? — Remus disse, incrédulo.

Johnny suspirou.

— A gente não precisa ter medo. Hoje não, eu falei, a Lua tá longe e a gente vai voltar antes. Mas, Remus... e amanhã? Amanhã é dia de Guy Fawkes. Não tem jeito de fazer esse monte de pessoas no vilarejo ficar dentro de casa. E se for Lua Cheia? E se _ele_ aparecer? Meu pai tava preocupado. Ele falou que não sabe, mas acha que amanhã é Lua Cheia — ele nunca foi bom de contas. Se for...

Remus ergueu a cabeça e olhou com tom desafiador para o Johnny.

— Se for, não tem problema. A gente toma cuidado. A gente fica longe da floresta. — Johnny abriu a boca para retrucar — E daí se alguma coisa acontecer?! Meu pai já enfrentou um monstro quando era criança. Foi quando ele tinha mais que a minha idade, mas ele sempre fala que eu ajo como se tivesse mais que a minha idade. Meu pai brigou com um lobisomem e ganhou, então eu consigo também. Eu sou filho dele.

— Ele não _ganhou_, Remus. Ele só saiu vivo. Isso não é ganhar de um lobisomem!

— Não tem problema, Johnny. Mas por favor, _por favor_ não fala nada pra minha mãe. Ela não vai deixar eu ir se você falar, e eu quero muito ir... o meu boneco vai ser o mais legal de todos, e eu quero ver a fogueira e levar o Scooffy pra comer as batatas. Não conta nada, tá?

— Eu? Eu nem ia contar nada, mesmo. Eu tenho certeza que o meu pai não vai me deixar ir... aí eu vou dizer que quero ir, e ele vai ficar bravo, e eu vou insistir, e ele vai me pôr de castigo. E, se ele descobrir que eu ouvi a conversa dele com a minha mãe, ele vai ficar mais bravo ainda. Não, eu não posso contar nada pra ninguém.

— Ah... yes! — disse Remus, repentinamente alegre. — Então combinado, você não conta nada, e eu não conto nada. E amanhã à noite eu tomo cuidado, e nada de ruim vai acontecer. Legal, cadê o Tommy? ÔÔÔ, TOOOMMY! VEM LOGO! — chamou ele.

Tommy apareceu segundos depois, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Remus riu, e junto com os dois amigos, foi pulando alegremente pela estradinha sem-graça que ligava a casa do Tommy à estrada principal. Ele tinha um pressentimento bom em relação à tudo isso; afinal, amanhã era Dia de Guy Fawkes, o dia mais divertido do ano!

* * *

— _Olha lá!_

— O quê?!

— É, o quê? Eu não tô vendo nada demais...

Tommy parara abruptamente no meio da estrada, apontando para uma região mais à frente.

— Aquele homem lá... vocês não conhecem ele?

— Não! — respondeu Remus, curioso. — ...Quem é?

— Ele é o Noivo! — disse Tommy.

Johnny arregalou os olhos.

— Noivo, Tommy? Você quer dizer do casamento da Srta. Wescott?

— É! Eu vi ele e ela juntos, foram visitar meus pais. Nooossa, o que será que ele tá fazendo aqui, no meio da estrada? Mamãe disse que ele não gosta de andar por aí... tá fugindo das senhoras fofoqueiras que vivem tentando conhecer ele só pra ganhar convite.

— Hm... _eu_ não sei, mas vamos lá descobrir! — Remus disse animadamente, e começou a correr em direção ao estranho. Ignorando os gritos de repreensão dos amigos, ele rapidamente alcançou o homem, que observava serenamente o céu carregado de nuvens, apoiando as duas mãos em uma bengala desgastada.

— Oi! — cumprimentou Remus, fazendo com que o homem se voltasse para ele, surpreso.

— Olá... — respondeu ele, abrindo um sorriso que acentuava, de um modo sombrio, seus dentes caninos. — Quem é você?

— Meu nome — o garotinho ergueu a cabeça, com um ar levemente brioso — é Remus, Remus Lupin.

O estranho riu, agora mostrando todos os dentes. Deu uma olhada rápida para Johnny e Tommy, que encaravam o amigo apreensivamente, e depois se voltou novamente para o garotinho à sua frente.

— Remus Lupin? Muito prazer, Remus. Meu nome é Craig Bryenfrek.

— _Bryenfrek_? Que nome engraçado! — o garotinho riu, divertido. O Sr. Bryenfrek tossiu dissimuladamente.

— Eu sou estrangeiro. — apressou-se em dizer. — Polonês.

— É, você fala estranho também. — disse Remus, com o mais inocente dos sorrisos.

Bryenfrek tossiu novamente, e sentiu que era hora de mudar o assunto.

— Sabe, eu conheci seu pai há muito, muito tempo atrás. — fez uma pausa crítica, analisando a reação do garoto. Remus não se impressionou — praticamente toda a Cliffe conhecia o Sr. John Lupin; aparentemente ele era bastante popular, pelo menos na infância. Remus continuou:

— Ahh. Meu amigo disse que você é o noivo da filha do Duque Wescott, é verdade?

Bryenfrek alargou o sorriso.

— É sim, é verdade. Eu e a Srta. Drusilla vamos nos casar no próximo mês. Você vai ao nosso casamento, Remus?

Remus deu de ombros.

— Eu gostaria que você fosse, Remus. — disse Bryenfrek.

— Eu queria ir, também. Mas minha mãe não vai deixar. Eu tive que fazer o maior escândalo só pra ir amanhã no Dia de Guy Fawkes! Imagina pra um casamento de gente que eu nem conheço...

Os olhos de Bryenfrek brilharam maliciosamente.

— Dia de Guy Fawkes?

— É! É amanhã, sabe, e todo mundo vai estar lá, pra ver a fogueira, e soltar os fogos, e eu vou queimar meu boneco, e o Scooffy vai lá também!

— Scooffy?

— É o meu gato de estimação. Ele é muito pequeno e bobo, provavelmente vai correr atrás de qualquer inseto se eu deixar ele solto, mas eu vou tomar cuidado, porque eu quero muito que ele vá pra comer bastante e se divertir que nem todo mundo.

Bryenfrek sorriu afetadamente.

— Sim, você deveria levar seu gatinho. Mas você não é pequeno _demais_ pra ir num evento desses... sozinho? Seus pais vão estar lá?

Remus fechou a cara, e olhou desafiadoramente para o homem.

— Eu _não_ sou pequeno. Eu já tenho _seis_ anos, e meu pai falou que eu sou melhor que muitos garotos de dez anos por aí. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo e eu posso cuidar do Scooffy — então não tem problema se a gente vai, juntos e sozinhos, pra ver a fogueira e comer as batatas.

Bryenfrek agachou-se, de forma a ficar da mesma altura que Remus.

— Que bom que você pensa assim, Remus. Você me lembra bastante o seu pai. — e nesse ponto, seu olhar endureceu — Mas tome cuidado, porque logo, logo vai escurecer.

Remus estava pronto para retrucar algo que inspirasse impressões de coragem, mas Bryenfrek levantou-se repentinamente e, com um último sorriso presunçoso, começou a se afastar. Remus pensou em ir atrás dele e dizer que era falta de educação ir embora repentinamente enquanto conversa com uma pessoa, mas deu de ombros e voltou para falar com Johnny e Tommy.

— E aí? — perguntou Johnny — É ele, mesmo?

— É! O nome dele é Bryenfrek, e ele veio da _Polanda_.

— Polônia, Remus — corrigiu Johnny — E o que ele tava fazendo aí, no meio da estrada?

— Ih! — o garotinho menor arregalou os olhos — Esqueci de perguntar!

— Que _lesado_ — Tommy girou os olhos — mas pelo jeito, ele tava de bobeira, mesmo. Do que vocês falaram o tempo todo que ficaram aí?

— Sobre amanhã — Remus sorriu — aliás, vamos logo! Ele falou que ia escurecer daqui a pouco — o que deve ser mentira, nem vi ele olhar no relógio. Mas vamos mesmo assim.

Os outros dois concordaram, e rumaram em direção à Floresta.

* * *

Duas horas depois, os três garotos voltaram exaustos, mas contentes, pela mesma estrada. O Sol já estava se pondo atrás das nuvens densas, o céu mesclava um tom de azul alaranjado. Remus carregava em seus braços uma porção dos mais diferentes materiais, de pétalas a galhos e folhas estranhas. Tommy, que empolgara-se demais e esfolara o joelho enquanto corria entre as árvores, carregava uma expressão chorosa no rosto. Remus não parava de encarar as lindas folhas que segurava. 

— Pelo menos você conseguiu o material pro Guy, Remus! — Johnny comemorou — Você tem sacos de batata? Põe tudo dentro e costura. Depois pega umas roupas velhas e coloca o boneco dentro! Vai ficar todo molenga e fofinho, todo mundo vai gostar.

— Ele podia ter usado jornal — resmungou Tommy — Dava na mesma!

— Mas você usou um algodão importado, Tommy! — espantou-se Johnny — Aliás, foi boa a idéia do Remus de pegar pétalas. Vai ser super legal quando o boneco estourar na fogueira!

Remus riu, deleitando-se nas possibilidades. Momentos depois, eles chegaram à casa do garotinho. Remus perguntou se algum dos amigos queria entrar.

— Nah — disse Tommy — Vou pra casa, vai ficar tarde e a Polly fica toda histérica quando escurece. Tchau, Johnny! Tchau, Remus!

Remus acenou, e depois sorriu pro Johnny, que morava na casa ao lado.

— Tchau, Johnny! Depois eu te chamo pra ver meu Guy. Você vai ver, ele vai ficar o melhooor!

Johnny virou os olhos e riu, entrando em sua casa. Remus o imitou, e abriu a porta fazendo o maior estardalhaço.

— _CHEGUEEEEEEEEEEI_! Mãe, pai, onde vocês estão? AI, SCOOFFY! Saaaai!

O gatinho tinha pulado agressivamente no monte de folhas e pétalas que Remus tinha nos braços. O garotinho e o gato lutaram numa fúria silenciosa durante certo tempo, até que Remus resolveu ceder e largar o emaranhado, com o gato e tudo, no quintal.

— Mãe, eu tô com fome! — o garotinho gritou pra escada, depois de constatar que não havia ninguém na sala. — A gente tem _cookies_ aí? Aaah é, me ajuda a costurar meu Guy, por favor? MÃE, VOCÊ TÁ AÍ?

Segundos de silêncio sem resposta de passaram. Remus esperou, até resolver subir as escadas.

— Mãe...? — ele chamou baixinho.

— Eu estou aqui, Remus! — ele ouviu uma voz abafada vinda do quarto dos pais. Remus andou até a porta e avistou a mãe sentada à escrivaninha, remexendo alguns papéis. Ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo: escrevendo mais uma daquelas histórias bobas de amor que ela adorava publicar, e que todas as garotinhas de Cliffe liam às escondidas dos pais (por quê às escondidas, Remus não sabia). Remus se aproximou, e a Sra. Lupin o fitou atrás de seus óculos de leitura. — Que foi, Remus?

— Ah? Nada... cadê o papai?

— Ele foi comprar mais tinta. Coitado, ele está tão animado com o quadro da Srta. Wescott... — a Sra. Lupin suspirou e tirou os óculos — eu não sei, Remus, mas eu não tenho um bom pressentimento em relação à tudo isso. Mas e você, querido? Conseguiu fazer o que queria?

Remus riu, e respondeu:

— Sim! E o Johnny disse que vai ficar super legal, porque eu catei um monte de pétalas lindas, e vai ser massa quando o Guy explodir na fogueira! — o estômago de Remus revirou ao lembrar-se de Johnny e suas suspeitas quanto à mortes misteriosas, e sentiu que era melhor mudar de assunto. — A propósito, mãe, você tem que me ajudar, o meu Guy precisa ser costurado.

— Depois, Remus. Agora vamos descer, eu preciso preparar o jantar. — e levantou, conduzindo gentilmente o filho até o andar de baixo. Remus desceu, ligeiramente chateado; odiava ser posto em segundo plano. Por outro lado, ele realmente estava com fome — e a essa altura ele desistira das chances de arranjar algum cookie pela casa —, então simplesmente largou-se no sofá e folheou, sem convicção, sua cartilha de francês, terminando seu estudo interrompido.

E quando sua mãe chamou suavemente seu nome, alertando que o jantar estava pronto, Remus praticamente pulou para fora do sofá. Ele simplesmente não conseguia decorar a seqüência numérica em francês (_un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq_), isso era fato indiscutível. Talvez Remus devesse desistir da tarefa impossível; saber contar nunca se provara tão útil quanto, por exemplo, saber assobiar com os dedos na boca. Mas isso era algo que sua mãe nunca entenderia, então sugerir a idéia de abandonar os estudos franceses provavelmente causaria uma grande polêmica na casa. Mesmo que Remus soubesse tudo ser culpa do _cinco_, sempre ele, seu número de azar.

E, pensando nisso, Remus repentinamente gelou. Cinco. Tudo que envolvia esse número envolvia sua perdição. E hoje, justo hoje, tinha que ser dia _quatro_ de novembro. E amanhã, o esperado amanhã, haveria de ser nada mais, nada menos, do que dia _cinco_ de novembro, feriado oficial britânico, o dia mais divertido do ano. Remus não acreditava; seria coincidência demais? O alerta de Johnny, o alerta do Senhor Noivo, ambos sugerindo que Remus não fosse à comemoração amanhã. E, por um segundo, Remus viu-se vacilante; o que deveria fazer? Porque ele era, sem dúvida, uma criança sensata, mas estava prestes a mentir para a sua mãe em troca de uma noite de diversão. Uma noite, e talvez nem o Johnny fosse...

No entanto, o momento de indecisão praticamente dissolveu-se quando Remus lembrou do feriado no ano passado. Em todo seu ano como um garotinho de _cinco_ anos, o Dia de Guy Fawkes fora, de longe, o melhor dia de todos. Piada, se comparado à seu aniversário, no qual a mãe se enganara e pusera uma quantidade generosa de sal, ao invés de açúcar, em seu bolo de aniversário. Ou ao dia de Natal, onde passara o dia inteiro na cama, devido à uma pesada gripe que pegara por ficar tempo demais fazendo bonecos de neve no quintal.

O dia de Guy Fawkes fora especial. Lá, ele fizera amizade com Johnny, seu vizinho, e Tommy, seu amigo. Lá, ele pôde contemplar as pessoas com ares de alegria, livre das preocupações que pesavam suas atitudes no dia-a-dia normal do vilarejo. Lá, ele fitara encantado a fogueira e suas faíscas, que mais pareciam pequenos vaga-lumes zigue-zagueantes perdendo-se no céu. E os fogos de artifício, o maior fascínio do qual podia lembrar em toda sua existência; milhares de chiados e centelhas, chocando-se e explodindo em cores deslumbrantes. Remus passara a noite inteira festejando, não tinha muita certeza o quê, mas o que valia era a comoção que o evento proporcionara; algo tão forte que era capaz de unir a todos e fazer com que o divertimento fosse coletivo. Isso, para Remus, era mágica, uma mágica maior que qualquer bruxo ou bruxa seria capaz de realizar.

E Remus não queria perder mais um ano dessa mágica, de jeito nenhum. Não podia! Justo agora, que planejava fazer seu próprio Guy para queimar na fogueira... quem sabe quem encontraria esse ano? Quem sabe o quê aconteceria? O que perderia, se não fosse? Não, Remus precisava ir, ou do contrário se arrependeria pelo resto da sua vida.

* * *

ִ Após o jantar e a chegada melodramática do Sr. Lupin (chovia pesadamente lá fora, e o Sr. Lupin saíra desprovido de qualquer tipo de proteção), Remus decidiu que iria para a cama cedo. Ele estava muito cansado — andara pela floresta durante duas horas—, e queria acordar cedo, para persuadir a mãe a ajudá-lo na construção do boneco. Então às oito horas da noite ele já estava na cama, esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono iminente. 

—_ Wahhhh_... Pai, eu encontrei o Noivo, hoje. — Remus disse, enquanto seu pai o cobria, num prelúdio de "boa-noite".

— Ah, é? Você quer dizer o noivo da Srta. Wescott?

Remus confirmou com a cabeça, e depois bocejou.

— Ele é polonês. E o nome dele era... Brad Bryenfrek... ou alguma coisa do tipo.

O Sr. Lupin agachou para ajeitar o lençol, e comentou desinteressado:

— Ah, é? Isso não soa como um nome polonês comum.

— Hm, talvez ele seja um polonês diferente. Você já conheceu algum polonês, pai?

O Sr. Lupin se endireitou na cadeira, e assumiu uma expressão nostálgica:

— Ah, já... quando eu tinha a sua idade. O nome era Franciszek Ksawery Wieczorek, o que corresponde ao "Frank Xavier" inglês, mas ninguém sabia pronunciar isso na época — então a gente chamava ele de "Francis", mesmo. Um dia, jogávamos futebol no campo aberto, naquele onde o pessoal estoura os fogos de Guy Fawkes. Eu, o Pete e o Jeff contra o Francis, o Georgie e o Paul. Você sabe, o meu time era o mais fraco, porque o Pete era o goleiro, e aquele cara só serve para assar pães, mesmo. Então nós perdíamos de uma diferença de nove a um. E o Jeff estava ficando realmente irritado, já que perder, para ele, era —e ainda é— a pior coisa do mundo. Então chegou uma hora que ele realmente se enfureceu e mandou uma bola peso-pesado pro Paul, o goleiro do outro time. Oras, todo mundo sabia que o Jeff era só um brutamontes sem mira nenhuma— e advinha onde a bola foi parar? Além da entrada para Cliffe, nas orlas das bordas dos limites da floresta. Eu revirei os olhos e falei "Bom garoto, Jeff, agora vai lá pegar". O cara ficou realmente furioso — isso prova que, com seis anos, eu já irritava bastante gente, heh. Bom, aí ele jurou que ia me matar, e talvez matasse _mesmo_, não fosse o Francis entrando na briga como mediador. E ele, olhando sério, com o sotaque chiado dele: "Não vale a pena. Eu _ir_ pegar a bola". E foi mesmo, sem deixar tempo pra nenhum de nós responder. E a gente ficou lá, com cara de bobo, só esperando o Francis voltar — eu sentado à distância máxima do Jeff, olhando de esguelha tentando esconder o sorriso. Porque eu lembro, era muito engraçado provocar aquele cara. De qualquer forma, eu estava um pouco preocupado com o Francis; escurecia, sabe, e é sempre perigoso andar pela floresta à noite, eu já te falei isso mil vezes, Remus. Mas bem, o resto de nós estava começando a ficar impaciente. Chegou uma hora que o Paul não agüentou mais e declarou dramaticamente que ia para casa. E um após o outro, todos o seguiram em silêncio. Jeff foi o último — partiu lançando um olhar furiosamente ameaçador para mim. E eu sobrei. Esperei o máximo que podia, sem ficar entediado. Então pensei em ir atrás do Francis, mas a essa altura o sol já havia se posto e as aves noturnas começavam a piar. Estava ficando assustado, e repentinamente correr para casa pareceu-me uma boa idéia. E foi, Remus; no dia seguinte descobrimos Francis num estado abalado, totalmente afetado por algo que havia acontecido na floresta. Não sei direito, não falei muito com ele — eu estava com um pouco de medo. Mas, pelo que ouvi, balbuciava frases incoerentes a respeito de bestas sangrentas e a proximidade do Fim dos Tempos. Pobre Francis, nunca se recuperou. Partiu de Cliffe, para fora da Inglaterra, menos de um mês depois — e foi bom que tivesse feito isso mesmo, com a chegada da maldita Guerra e tudo o mais. Mas veja você, Remus — eu _aposto_ que o que Francis viu não era diferente do que eu vi, e _enfrentei_ depois. Aquela criatura horrenda, asquerosa... me dá calafrios só de lembrar...

E, neste ponto de sua narrativa, o Sr. Lupin interrompeu-se para lançar um olhar caloroso ao filho, que já ressonava ruidosamente debaixo das cobertas. Rindo suavemente, abaixou-se para beijar levemente a testa do garotinho. Com um suspiro, levantou-se para apagar a luz, e saiu do quarto cabisbaixo.

Todos adoravam lembrá-lo o quanto Remus se parecia com ele.

Mal sabiam eles que era exatamente isso que o Sr. Lupin mais temia.

_-- TBC._

* * *

. 

**NOTAS FINAIS. **

**1. sobre o capítulo; **não dá aflição ficar ouvindo o Remus dizer "_eu vou tomar cuidado!_", "_nada de ruim vai acontecer!_"...? pobre pequeno garotinho desiludido. e Cliffe, essa cidade interiorana... eu gosto de pensar que Remus cresceu numa cidade pequena. combina com ele, ou não? aliás, Cliffe é pequena, mas não é subdesenvolvida nem parada no tempo, apesar de ser essa a impressão que dá. ah, e a Sra. Lupin é escritora; grande surpresa? escrever, ao meu ver, é praticamente tudo que as damas da sociedade bruxa podiam fazer! e eu leria os romances dela, mesmo que parecessem aqueles livretos de banca de jornal. somuchforhiddenplots!

**2. sobre personagens novas; **wow, quem será esse _misterioso_ Bryenfrek? (eu rio toda vez que eu tento pronunciar isso). bom, na verdade, eu não vou contar, mas acho que vocês advinham por si sós ;P. aaawhn, a Polly não é fofa?! ... que inveja dela, ela sabe fazer cookies. e que inveja do Remus, ela conquista todo mundo, até a pessoas que fazem os cookies mais gostosos do mundo!

**3. sobre reviews;** infelizmente, minha bola de cristal foi pra manutenção e agora eu não tenho jeito de saber o que vocês estão achando da fanfic oO" mas nós podemos mudar isso! clica no botão **GO **ao lado do '**Submit** **Review**', e deixa a sua opinião. ou então, se você preferir, me manda um e-mail no **hollymoon**(arrouba)**gmail**(ponto)**com **... lembrem-se. elogio ou crítica, o que importa é que você se expressou (thumbs up).

♥_acho que eu falei tudo que tinha falar. menos uma coisa. EU ODEIO O FF(DOT)NET! por causa _dele_, eu não posso formatar as coisas do jeito que eu quero. e formatar é uma das únicas alegrias da minha vida! lol, pobres leitores, devem achar que eu sou maníaca. eu não sou não. i mean, nem tanto... hee. :)_


End file.
